1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rolling mills, and is concerned in particular with an improved single strand block-type mill for rolling products such as bars, rods and the like in a twist-free manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical examples of conventional mills of the type referred to above are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re 28,107 (Wilson et al) and 3,610,014 (Weber). In these mills, the successive roll stands, which each include a bevel gear housing carrying a removable roll package, are located on a common side of the rolling line. This requires a rather complicated and heavy base structure which adds significantly to the overall cost of the mill.
Other mill designs, such as for example those described in German Pat. No. 970,102 (granted 21 Aug. 1958) and in the September 1958 issue of Iron and Steel Engineer at pages 65-67, have opted for a different "X" type arrangement, where successive mill stands are alternatively arranged on opposite sides of the rolling line. These mills mount the roll stands on the sloping faces of an inverted V-shaped support pedestal. Some cost savings can be achieved with this type of base structure. However, other problems, including lack of vertical and longitudinal compactness, lack of sufficient structural rigidity, and a high noise level attributable to sound reverberation within the enclosed space underlying the support pedestal, more than offset any cost saving, thereby rendering such designs impractical for most commercial applications.